howlingwolvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Lahey
|height = 5'11" (180 cm) |actor = |first_seen = |last_seen = |season(s)__episodes =}} Patrick Lahey is a main character on Wolf Hound. He is the son of Mark Lahey and Anita Lahey. He attends Beacon Hills High School and is a member of the lacrosse team. Patrick is best friends with Brody Steiner and he has romantic feelings for Kyle Raeken. Patrick is the Alpha of the Lahey Pack. Early Life Throughout Howling Wolves |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Personality Patrick has been raised by his parents to always be polite to people, even when they're not polite to him. He thinks being loyal to your friends, family and your cause is a very good and admirable trait to have. He has shown to be a helpful individual as he tends to drop everything he's doing when someone he cares about is in need of help or any assistance, just like his father always does. He has a different side too: he can be insecure and is quite pessimistic, although he is trying to be more optimistic. His love for his family and friends can easily cloud his judgement, meaning that he doesn't see the faults in their behaviour at times, causing him to become very stubborn, a trait he shares with his mother. Physical Appearance Patrick is a tall-statured young man with an athletic and lean build. He has brown hair, white skin, and blue eyes. He prefers comfortable clothing such as hoodies, jackets, loose shirts, jeans, and sneakers, though he has shown to wear more trendy clothing like leather jackets and boots when going to Sinema. Powers and Abilities Powers Weaknesses Patrick possesses the common weaknesses of a werecreature, as well as other weaknesses that are specific to Patrick himself. * Wolfsbane: As a Werewolf, Patrick can be weakened or killed by exposure to wolfsbane, depending on the species and the method of exposure. Inhalation of purple wolfsbane has been shown to disable Patrick's accelerated healing ability. *'Letharia Vulpina': As a canine werecreature, Patrick, like other Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune, can be weakened by exposure to letharia vulpina, otherwise known as "wolf lichen" because of it's toxic effects toward the canine species. * Electricity: As a Werewolf, Patrick can be weakened or killed by exposure to electricity, depending on the level of voltage used. Lower voltages will disable his healing ability and prevent him from transforming, while higher voltages can severely slow or even stop Patrick's heart completely. For this reason, electricity, typically in the form of cattle-prod tasers, are one of the most common weapons werewolf hunters use against their prey. * Full Moon: Though being a werecreature is considered a gift in the supernatural world due to the increased speed, stamina, and healing that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the Werewolf, Werecoyote, or Werejaguar is beholden to the phases of the moon. During a full moon, werecreatures without training will become overcome with a rabid anger that will cause them to attack any living creature they come upon, which is why they all must learn control to avoid exposure and harm to innocent civilians. The full moon will make a werewolf stronger, but it will also make them more rabid and chaotic, which makes them easily hunted by supernatural hunters. This has become less of a weakness for Patrick, now that he has learned to maintain his humanity during full moons, but under certain conditions, Patrick is still capable of losing control during this time. * Lunar Eclipse: During the phase of a lunar eclipse where the moon is completely covered in the earth's umbral shadow, a werewolf or other werecreature will lose all of their powers, including their super strength, accelerated healing, and shapeshifting abilities, making them vulnerable to anyone seeking to take advantaged of this weakness and harm or kill them. * Loud Noises: As a Werewolf with heightened senses, Scott is vulnerable to sounds at certain frequencies. For example, the hunters are known for using ultrasonic emitters that produce an extremely high-pitched noise that only animals and people with supernaturally enhanced senses can hear. Conversely, there are also certain subsonic, low-pitched sounds that can be used against werecreatures as well. Sounds at this low frequency can cause Scott and other werecreatures to become incredibly disoriented, woozy, nauseous, and unable to control their bodies, to the point that others have mistaken them for being drunk. In this state, they are unable to defend themselves due to the sounds making them weak and unable to stand, walk, talk, or see clearly. * Mountain Ash Barriers: Werewolves, like the majority of supernatural species in the show, cannot cross barriers made of mountain ash. Etymology *'Patrick': From the Latin name Patricius, which meant "nobleman". This name was adopted in the 5th-century by Saint Patrick, whose birth name was Sucat. He was a Romanized Briton who was captured and enslaved in his youth by Irish raiders. After six years of servitude he escaped home, but he eventually became a bishop and went back to Ireland as a missionary. He is traditionally credited with Christianizing the island, and is regarded as Ireland's patron saint. *'Lahey': Lahey is the Anglicized version of the Gaelic surname Ó Laochdha, which means, "son or descendant of Laochdha." Loachdha itself is derived from the Gaelic word laoch, meaning "hero." There are also other theorized origins of this name, such as claims that it is derived from the word leighiche, meaning "physician," or lagh, meaning "law" or "order." Trivia *Patrick is one of several LGBT+ characters in the Howling Wolves series, including Brody, Kyle, Roy, Liam and Zayn. *Patrick is #10 on the Beacon Hills lacrosse team. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT_Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Lahey Pack Category:Alphas Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Shapeshifters Category:Alive Characters